


The Whole Galaxy

by MetalBunny



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, space nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalBunny/pseuds/MetalBunny
Summary: for the qcard bing bang.  my nervousness sharing art with a bunch of people knows no bounds :D





	The Whole Galaxy




End file.
